


И персики

by passionario



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: Один день из жизни короля демонов и его помощника.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	И персики

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/gifts).



> Написано для Гали на челлендж #sixdrabbles.

Казалось бы, у короля демонов и покои должны быть под стать — мрачные и тёмные, с бархатным балдахином над кроватью, сотней свечей по углам и, конечно же, ванной, наполненной кровью девственниц или первенцев. 

Всего этого в покоях Ойкавы не было. Его рабочий стол был завален свитками и полуразобранными артефактами, шкатулками и прочими магическими штуками, но никакого иного хаоса кроме беспорядка не было. А из широко распахнутых балконных дверей кабинет заливал солнечный свет. Сотни свечей — крайне непрактичный способ освещения комнаты, где стены не видно за книгами. К тому же, это дорого. 

Опять же, они умели колдовать. 

Из кабинета Сугавара прошёл в смежную спальню. Ойкава спал на животе, свесив одну руку с кровати. Простынь он скинул, и теперь сверкал голой задницей; на правой ягодице ещё можно было заметить след от укуса вокруг родинки. 

Сугавара подобрал простыню и накинул её на Ойкаву; у короля демонов, может, и была привилегия спать сколько влезет после секса, но только потому, что его советник брал на себя часть монарших обязанностей на утреннем совете, и не важно, что этот самый советник провёл ничуть не менее бурную ночь. Со своим королём, который радостно пробормотал, прежде чем заснуть: “Ну ты же сходишь вместо меня”. 

Конечно, он сходит. 

Сугавара вздохнул и начал одеваться. Возможно, будь в замке сейчас Куроо, он бы мог заменить их… Но Куроо, трепетно собиравший любые слухи о своём друге детства, умотал проверять очередное сообщение о его возможном местонахождении. 

И Акааши наверняка тоже лёг совсем недавно — в отличие от них всех он и правда постоянно работал. До такой степени, что в какой-то момент Ойкава запретил ему работать, после чего его совершенно бесцеремонно вытолкали за дверь. Куроо тогда хохотал до слёз, так сильно, что непроизвольно превратился в кота и вертелся по полу, неистово мотая хвостом.

Впрочем, думал Сугавара, спеша в зал совета, ведь он, Сугавара, тоже работал на благо королевство. Прост и иногда его отвлекали. С кем не бывает. Но их королество не бедствовало — даже жили получше некоторых соседей, можно сказать, процветали. Ойкава принимал ко двору всех, независимо от происхождения. Если люди ему нравились, были верны и приносили пользу — он с радостью это использовал. 

Ойкава умел найти подход к людям, нравился им, и поэтому, даже будучи самым настоящим демоническим порождением, царствовал вполне счастливо. 

К обеду солнце скрылось за тучами и в воздухе повисла мелкая морось дождя. Слуги как раз накрывали на стол, когда спустился Ойкава, зевая и потягиваясь совершенно не по-королевски. Свой плащ он оставил, накинув простой кожаный дублет. Золотая корона, поймав отсветы магических огней, сама уподобилась солнцу в мрачной зале.

— Я пропустил что-нибудь важное?

— Нет. Урожай в этом году, кажется, будет неважным, но наших запасов хватит. Шираторизава… 

— Нет, — Ойкава помотал головой. — Не порть мне аппетит. Потом. 

Сугавара кивнул и сел по левую руку от него. Место справа обычно занимал Куроо, если был в замке. Подавали похлёбку, пирог с рыбой и травами, свежие овощи и ещё теплый хлеб с сыром — Ойкава не одобрял бурных пиршеств и застолий, которыми славились иные правители. Зато на десерт повариха расстаралась: и пирожные с заварным кремом, и мороженое молоко с ягодами, и персики, вымоченные в сладком вине. 

После обеда они перебрались в сад. В беседке, увитой плющом и розами, для них оставили кувшин с охлаждённым вином и кубки, и фрукты.

— Так что там с Шираторизавой, — сердито спросил Ойкава, нарезая яблоко на мелкие дольки. — Что-то новое или ты просто решил перебить мне аппетит?

— Ты съел всё и расстегнул пуговицы на дублете, — возразил Сугавара. — И это хорошо. Люди не должны думать, что король не здоров.

— Я здоров, что за ерунду ты несёшь. 

— Они хотят… — но тут Ойкава ловко запихнул ему в рот дольку яблока, вынуждая замолчать. Сугавара заморгал и неловко попытался было прожевать яблоко, но Ойкава так насмешливо следил за ним, что Сугаваре стало не по себе, и он подавился и остаток яблока выплюнул себе на ладонь. Ойкава улыбался совершенно невинно. Паршивец, он наверняка всё уже видел в своём хрустальном шаре, и теперь вымещал злость, как мог.

Иногда Сугаваре — как и многим другим прилижённым Ойкавы — хотелось его удавить. Его отдушиной были их ночи с Ойкавой, когда можно было расслабится и просто получать удовольствие. Куроо, наверное, отвлекала слежка за другом, а у Акааши были его загадочные эксперименты с манускриптами, которые ему щедро поставлял Ойкава.

Пока Сувагара пытался закончить свой доклад, Ойкава успел скормить ему яблоко, небольшую гроздь винограда и в конце напоил вином через поцелуй. 

— Моя рубашка! — возмутился Сугавара. Ойкава улыбнулся невинно и оттого — совершенно бесстыже. — Что подумают люди…

— Что мы приятно проводим время. 

— Делегацию из Шираторизавы возглавит Ушиджима, — наконец выпалил Сугавара. Ойкава помрачнел и резко встал. 

— У тебя совсем нет чувства юмора, — бросил он и покинул беседку. 

— Всё у меня в порядке с чувством юмора, — вздохнул Сугавара, оставшись в одиночестве. Просто иногда люди вокруг почему-то забывали, что он на самом деле сварливая ворона, которую из-за необычного белого оперения прогнали из стаи.


End file.
